


Bed

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [160]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please do a fic where Sam is deaged and won't listen to dean telling him things like "you're not daddy you can't tell me what to do!" Dean gets fed up and spanks Sam. Afterwards Sam gets really pouty and clingy, not letting go of Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

It was getting late, and Dean groaned, looking through page after page on Sam’s laptop, watching his brother coloring in a coloring book he had gotten earlier that day.

He was no closer to finding a reversal spell for Sam, and right now Sam was stuck in a six year old’s body, with a six year old mind, and it had been a hell of a hassle to get clothes for a six year old boy, when all the clothing they had was for a guy that was 6'4".

“Dean!” Sam said looking up from coloring. “Dean, when’s daddy comin’ back?”

Dean paused, looking at Sam, thinking about the answer. “Uhh, not for a little while. He’s real busy right now, Sammy.”

“Oh. OK.” Sam said, going back to his coloring book.

After a few more minutes and growing frustration, Dean gave up looking for an answer for the night.

“Sammy…it’s time we go to bed, alright kiddo?”

“I don’t wanna!” Sam said. “I’m not tired!”

“Dude…it’s late. We need sleep, and I need to do some work tomorrow.”

“No!” Sam said, sitting up and crossing his arms.

“Sam, seriously. Get up, and start getting ready for bed.” Dean said. “I’m not in the mood for you to be arguing with me right now.”

He moved over to the duffle that was filled with children’s clothing and he pulled out a nightshirt and pants for Sam.

“Come on, can you get changed by yourself? Or am I gonna have to help you?”

“No! I’m not going to bed!”

“Yes. You are.” Dean said, on his last straw with the rebellious child.

“You’re not daddy! You can’t tell me what to do!” Sam said, pouting.

“That’s it, bucko.” Dean said, walking over and pulling Sam up and over his lap.

Dean’s hand came down on Sam’s butt, and Sam yelled.

“No! No spankings!”

“Well, you keep arguing and fighting with me. Today has been a long day Sam.” Dean said, hand going down on Sam’s behind. “And I asked you nicely the first time.” Dean scolded.

“No! Don’t like spankings, Dean!” Sam cried out.

“Should have thought about that before you decided to act out.” Dean said. he gave a few more swats to Sam’s backside, before he started to hear the deaged Winchester sniffling, rubbing his face.

Dean pulled Sam up and sat him down on his lap, watching Sam squirm slightly.

“You ready to listen?”

Sam nodded, looking down at his hands.

“I’m in charge right now Sammy. So you gotta listen to me.” Dean said. “When I say bedtime, you need to get ready. I don’t want to spank you, but when you argue with me, it’s a little hard.”

“Sorry, Dean.” Sam said, leaning against Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s OK, buddy.” Dean murmured. “I’m sorry I have to be hard on you sometimes. Today has been a long day.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“Just adult stuff.” Dean said. “You ready to go to bed?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Awesome.” Dean said. Sam jumped off his lap and grabbed the discarded nighttime clothes, leaving into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Dean sighed softly, and shook his head, getting up so he could start getting ready for bed. He thought back to when Sam was actually six, and he smiled slightly, remembering how much of a pain he was back then, and how nothing has changed.


End file.
